Last of the Legion
} |name =Last of the Legion |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |end = Kal'Hirol |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Knotwood Hills, Kal'Hirol |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = The Awakening (quest) |next = Various |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Last of the Legion is a main quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Journal Entries Talk to Colbert about his discovery * Captain Garevel reported that two hunters seem to have stumbled upon what seems to be a cave full of darkspawn. He suggested that you see whether there's any truth to the matter. Colbert and his friend are in the city of Amaranthine. Root out the darkspawn threat in the Knotwood Hills * Colbert and Micah told you they encountered darkspawn near a chasm in the Knotwood Hills. Find the chasm they mentioned and eradicate the beasts. Investigate Kal'Hirol * Sigrun, a member of the Legion of the Dead, told you the darkspawn are breeding an army in the old dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol. The other legionnaires were slaughtered when they went to investigate. To find the darkspawn army you must enter Kal'Hirol yourself. Destroy the Broodmothers in Kal'Hirol * On your way into Kal'Hirol you met another member of the Legion of the Dead member, gravely injured. The legionnaire, Jukka, confirmed that the broodmothers are birthing an army deep within the fortress. To stop the army you must destroy the broodmothers. * You found a pit of broodmothers in Kal'Hirol and destroyed them along with the darkspawn army they were birthing. Kal'Hirol has been cleansed of the darkspawn corruption. Walkthrough Knotwood Hills and Kal'Hirol After descending into the chasm of the Knotwood Hills, the Warden-Commander encounters Sigrun, a female, dwarven Legionnaire Scout, who can join the party before further venturing into Kal'Hirol. Within Kal'Hirol, another Legion of the Dead member, Jukka, informs you of the broodmothers before dying shortly afterwards. Across the bridge, where you meet a small group of deep stalkers, you can find an "Ancient Dwarven Crate" containing Ancient Boots, which later become Greaves of Hirol's Defense. At the courtyard, if Sigrun is in the party she will tell you that most places that dwarves build have secret entrances into the main chamber. On the left of the courtyard is the switch to the secret passage. Using the Side Entrance avoids the pressure plate traps that line the Entrance Chamber. Without Sigrun in the party, there is no possible way to enter the Side Entrance. Kal'Hirol - Main Hall Within the main hall at the Entrance Chamber, the next encounter is with the Golem Master, a darkspawn emissary who commands golems. He carries a Golem Control Rod, which the Warden-Commander can use later to recruit an inert golem. The following encounter is with an emissary on top of a trap-laden stone bridge, before descending down past some ghost dwarves fighting a battle. The Commons is the next area, where a dwarf on a platform can be seen addressing a crowd of dwarves. Head southwards towards the Slums, where on the immediate right (westerly) is the Cracked Breastplate (Breastplate of Hirol's Defense), Paragon Cold Iron Rune Tracing and Masterpiece Cold Iron Rune Tracing and, after battling some corrupted spiders, on the left (easterly direction) is the Codex: A Scout's Report. Head further southwards from the Slums to the southernmost point of the map, where there is a group of darkspawn including a Disciple Scout and Genlock Emissary. The Gravity Trap Plans and a Moldy Journal Codex: Dailan's Journal are located here. Continuing on north-east there will be 2 dwarves talking and straight ahead will be a lyrium-infused skeleton containing Lyrium Sand. Beside this room, to the north, is a room with the Lyrium Ring, Paragon Immunity Rune Tracing, Masterpiece Immunity Rune Tracing and a wall carving for Codex: The Fortress of Kal'Hirol. Continue to the other side of the Commons, but before entering the Trade Quarter, head north to battle a Hurlock Emissary who drops the Shattered Maul (Valos Atredum) and the Staff of Vigor. Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter After the cinematic cutscene immediately on the left is Hirol's Shrine, which contains the Codex: The Paragon Hirol and Hirol's Sarcophagus containing the Girdle of Kal'Hirol. The sarcophagus triggers three Steel Golems. The next rooms contain Invading Hurlocks and Hurlocks in-fighting. The southern room contains a new quest, Memories of the Stone and also Greater Stamina Draught Recipe, Partha and a Broken Sword (Kallak). Head north across the stone bridge and in the chamber on the left there are the Engraved Silver Bracers and Lyrium Sand Backtrack and head north down the steps to the Forge area. The Iron Deposit containing Iron Ore for Elemental Requirements is located here. Across the lava bridge, are the Masterpiece Flame Rune Tracing, Paragon Flame Rune Tracing, Damaged Axe (Heirsplitter), a Lyrium Bucket and the Repair Equipment golem for fixing the various damaged items picked up. The next area is the Prison with a lone prisoner, Steafan. Freeing him grants you a Masterpiece Flame Rune. In the next room are some childer hatchlings and to the south of this room is a runestone puzzle, which will grant the Gauntlets of Hirol's Defense once complete. To complete the puzzle basically entails matching the floor rune to the wall rune by clicking on any two runes in quick succession to swap them. Backtrack and continue west along the children-infested passage, whilst collecting the Helm of Hirol's Defense, Paragon Stout Rune Tracing and Masterpiece Stout Rune Tracing from the Treasury, before ending up in a room with multiple routes - a passage north to the map's starting point, an exit returns to the Knotwood Hills and the last exit continues to the Lower Reaches. Kal'Hirol - Lower Reaches In the Lower Reaches, the Warden-Commander faces The Lost and his Inferno Golem simultaneously. The golem drops Inferno Golem Shell for Golem's Might and the Lost drops the Staff of the Lost. Further along the passageway, the broodmothers await. You cannot engage them in direct combat, even with ranged or AoE attacks. Instead, all that is needed is to break two of the four chains suspended above the broodmother pit; this drops a massive lyrium storage container on them, killing them. Notable Items Craft Recipes Found Herbalism Trap-Making Runecrafting Bug *If Last of the Legion is the last of the three main quests to be completed before the battle for the Keep or Amaranthine, you will not be able to make Sigrun into a Grey Warden. A workaround is take the exit back to the Knotwood Hills at the end of the Trade Quarter and induct Sigrun into the Grey Wardens before returning to complete Last of the Legion. *There is a graphics bug that sometimes happens to which after the Warden has broken a chain to kill the Broodmother's that the characters arms will look as though they have their weapons drawn even when they are not. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening quests